


That One Katy Perry Song

by IncSpids



Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, hahaha go boom, i cant tag honestly, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Bingo Prompt: BombCause baby you're a fireworkakaLab go boom
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	That One Katy Perry Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment plz! Also, go to sleep you little gremlin. Idc what time it is I know you need it.

“Boom boom boom, even brighter than the moon moon moon… cause baby mm mm mm hmm mm.”

Peter adjusts his earbuds and returns to humming along with his music. The bouncing of his leg and tapping of his pencil just happening to be enough stimulus to get him to pay attention to his homework.

In all honesty, he probably could have been done hours ago. Everything was mostly science homework and now he’s just stuck on his algebra, which he still could have finished in about ten minutes. But, he has a bad feeling. The combination of not wanting to do this assignment and the way his spidey sense is just barely present enough for him to notice.

The feeling started around the time Tony had walked in and tossed a colorfully wrapped present onto his workbench. He spent a few minutes ranting about ‘fan mail that manages to get through to him’ then got an alert for an avengers meeting and practically dragged himself out the door again.

After that something was just… off.

The feeling wasn’t Mr. Stark being gone, he knows that for sure…. somehow. But he knows it has to be something around him.

Sure, Tony has plenty of dangerous things in the lab. His mentor has practically drilled into his brain the saying, “Is it Pepper approved?”

Peter playful rolls his eyes at the thought of Tony’s Pepper impression as he scratches down the answer to number six. He tries to shake off the bad feeling by getting into the beat of the music.

“Baby you’re a firework, come on let your colors burst. Make em go ‘oh oh oh’. You’re gonna leave em all in awe awe awe.”

Peter writes down the next two answers to part A and B of question seven. The feeling is still there, but not so bad anymore. He continues to just nod and hum along with the beat.

Boom boom boom, even brighter than the moon

Tick

Moon moon, boom boom

Tick Tick

Boom, even brighter than the 

Tick Tick Tick Tick

Peter suddenly freezes, leg no longer bouncing and pencil dropped. Every hair on his body is stood straight as he nearly jumps out of his desk chair.

Only one word replays like a siren through his mind: Bomb

Peter, careful not to do anything to set it off (wherever it may be), slowly turns a circle in his chair to find where the danger is coming from. He glances at every piece of machinery and chemical in the room but feels nothing. Then, he locks his eyes on the present Mr. Stark had dropped off.

A sudden chill runs down his spine as the ticking sound increases, and the sound of several pairs of footsteps echo in the hall outside the lab. Peter’s eyes widen as he looks to the ceiling.

“H-hey Friday”

The AI replies in a chirpy voice, “Hello little boss man, is there something I can help you with?”

Peter glances back at the box then to the door. “Yeah, lock off this lab and tell Mr. Stark there’s a situation and to get everyone out of here.”

The AI stays silent for a moment, then in an almost less than cheery tone, says, “Yes Peter, contacting Mr. Stark now.”

That, just so happened to be the moment Pepper decided to step into the lab. The doors swish open as she steps in, but before she can even greet him a reinforced door slams shut behind her. The door bolts shut and some sort of force-field covers the windows.

Pepper stands in shock for a moment before turning to him. “Peter… Peter what’s going on?”

The teen doesn’t move a muscle, but meets her eyes. “Ms. Potts, don’t freak out-“

Pepper clutches the tablet in her hand a little tighter. “Peter I’m engaged to Tony, I won’t freak out. Just… tell me what’s happening.”

Peter flicks his eyes to the colorful gift on the table and takes a breath. “Um… there’s a bomb. And it uh…. it’s in that present.”

Pepper’s eyes widen as she turns to the eye said present. She doesn’t turn back to him, but nods. “Okay… okay, we’ll be alright. Did you ask Friday to-“

“Yes ma’am I- I’m sorry for interrupting but I don’t know how long we have. I told Friday there was a situation and to call Tony.”

She nods again. “Okay that’s… that’s good. Uhm…”, Pepper looks up at the ceiling, “Friday, patch Tony through to my tablet. He can help.”

Peter waits for Friday to respond, then realizes she isn’t going to. He looks to Pepper and knows she’s realized the same thing. That’s when the real fear sets in for him. The realization that Tony knows they’re in trouble but Friday is down. The realization that this wasn’t just a random act, it was coordinated. The realization that he and Pepper and stuck in a room with a bomb.

Pepper seems to notice his panic, because she quickly eyes the present one more time, then takes careful steps over to him. Once she reaches him, she grabs onto his hand and near forces him to look her in the eye. “Peter, hey look, I know this is scary and things… well they aren’t good right now. But I promise you, we’ll be okay.”

Peter blinks a few times and nods in return. He reaches up to wipe away the forming tears but faces the bomb as he does.

He’s smart. Very smart. He knows that. And maybe if he can figure out what kind of bomb they’re dealing with he could raise their chances of getting out of the lab in one piece.

“Ms. Potts… I need to go over to the bomb.”

Her fingers tighten as her face turns from comforting to concerned. “W-what? Peter, no. I’m not going to let you-“

“Ms- Pepper, if I can figure out how what kind of bomb it is then maybe I can help save us.”

Her hand tightens a little more around his, but then she lets it drop. “Okay… Peter just.. be careful okay. If you get a bad feeling just come back over and we can try to wait it out for Tony.”

Peter eyes the bomb one more time.

Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick

He smiles at her, knowing full well that the bomb could explode the second he gets close to it. “Okay. Okay I will. Ms. Potts can you go behind that desk, just in case-“

Chills suddenly shoot up Peter’s spine.

Tick

“MS. POTTS GET DOWN!”

Just as she begins to put her hands over her head, he pulls her into a hasty embrace and turns his back to the bomb. The world goes white for a moment, then his skin is on fire, then everything goes black.

Boom Boom Boom, even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon


End file.
